legends_of_visfandomcom-20200214-history
0 The Creation
When there was nothing, before time began, there was darkness. This infinite darkness stretched out to the farthest depths of the plane. Nothing was there, and nothing had ever existed. When suddenly, five lights appeared. These lights shone bright in the darkness, but illuminated nothing. This began the Age of New Light and for many eons, these lights would shine, and ever so slowly, would grow. The first light, that would shine with the warmest red, began to shine brighter than the others. Suddenly, everywhere this light would touch, there would be fire. An infinite fire, that would stretch out across the plane. ' ' Shortly after, the second light, that would shine with the strongest green, stretched its rays across the fire, covering the flame and magma with soil creating an infinite plane of hot sand, covering the red light in the process. ' ' With only the still growing green light shining brightly over the scorching, and endless desert, the world remained quiet for years. ' ' Then the third light, that shone with the softest blue began to shine its brightest, and everywhere this light would touch, an endless ocean appeared, covering the once scorching sand. ' ' With only the still growing blue light shining brightly over the vast ocean, the world remained quiet for years. ' ' The blue light continued to grow until it began to warp, change sizes, and flicker in a most spectacular manner. The light began to shrink. Shrink until it formed a being. This being that was once a magnificent light, was now a god. ' ' Suddenly, with a rumble, two more beings came out of the water. One with the essence of fire, and one with the essence of earth. ' ' “Brothers!” The Fire God cried, “Why must you do this? For many eons I lay under this ocean and under this earth! Why must you come and destroy my fun? This is my plain!” “You fools!” The Earth God cried, “My strength and power shall be the one true great quality of this plain, therefore, this all belongs to me!” “Open your eyes brothers!” The Water God replied. “Look around you and see my vast ocean! The plain already belongs to me!” The Earth God began to chuckle as the plain rumbled once more. The Water God looked down to see solid ground rising above his ocean. “We will see who this plain really deserves as it’s master!” The Earth God yelled as he charged towards the Water God. Thus begins the War of the Gods. This divine battle, goes on for years and years, slowly tearing and reshaping the world. Forming canyons, and mountains. Fire spit from the cracks of the earth and plants grew and absorbed the water that would cool the fire. This cycle continues for eons. ' ' All the while, the fourth and fifth light remained in the sky. With the fourth light beginning it’s transformation into a god, as its White light began to clear he swept down to the Gods below, and by channeling his inner essence of Wind, he swept the three gods up into a vortex. As they spun faster and faster, the Gods’ physical bodies began to combine. The Earth, formed flesh, the Water formed blood, and the fire formed soul, creating man and thus, ending the Age of New Light, and beginning the Age of Man. With the plain now formed into mountains, oceans, valleys, hills and lakes, and the Gods being reduced to spirits, There only remained Man, the God of Wind, and the fifth light in the sky. This light shined, but shined in a different way than the rest. While it was a light, it was also dark. Almost like this light was the essence of darkness, then it slowly began to vanish. The plain was left to nothing. with no light in the sky, how will life thrive on this new plain. “Hear me brothers!” The Wind God shouted. “This plane will belong to me! This plane will be known as The Wind God’s Realm. You Spirits are welcome to stay here, and soon I will join you as a spirit myself, but while your bodies created man, my body will once again make light for the people of this realm.” ' ' After that, The Wind God flew up into the sky and began to separate his body, from his spirit. As his spirit wisped away back to the Realm his once able body began to form back into the light it once was. “Now go people of The Wind God’s Realm. Build and thrive, and command the spirits of this world to your bidding. And as you are all an embodiment of the spirits of this realm, the light in the sky is an embodiment of me, look to the sky when you seek me, and I will be sure to return to my people when I am truly needed.” The people then ventured to the far corners of the land. To the desert, to the forest, to the bay and to the mountains to establish colonies and populate these corners. ' ' And so they left. Venturing to the farthest corners of the known plane. To repopulate, to grow, and to pray to the spirits of the earth, wind, fire, and water to manipulate the elements.